meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 082
7:32:06 PM Canto: Okay! Wynn, Janis, Nilani, and Val. 7:34:20 PM Canto: You guys wake up on a soft bed of bluish-green moss, under a heavy canopy of trees. It is worth noting that none of you know how you got here. 7:34:37 PM Janis: ...oh no, not again. 7:35:47 PM Canto: You guys are all wearing whatever you would be wearing just kinda sitting around. 7:35:54 PM Nilani: Nilani sits up and pats herself to check if anything is missing and/or she is now a galapagos tortoise. 7:36:08 PM Valerian: Valerian sits up. 7:36:08 PM Canto: Not bedclothes, but like... just kicking it around Nation clothes. 7:36:32 PM Valerian: .... I feel like this is inappropriate. 7:36:51 PM Wynn: Wynn stands, wearing her lighter armor. "What's the last thing anyone remembers? 7:37:07 PM Janis: Me and Mal were in the woods, I think. 7:37:33 PM Valerian: I was practicing. 7:37:43 PM Nilani: I was researching. 7:37:48 PM Valerian: I hope the harp isn't lost. 7:38:27 PM Nilani: I hope I can remember which page I was on. 7:38:48 PM Janis: Mal was still upset about the whole eye thing. 7:39:18 PM Wynn: You all have the most interesting sense of priorities. 7:39:25 PM Canto: There's dim light that seems to be coming from some luminscent moss on some of the treetrunks. Above the canopy above you, you can't see much of anything, looks like it's nighttime. 7:39:26 PM Wynn: Wynn looks around! 7:39:41 PM Valerian: Didn't you shoot him in the eye four times? 7:39:56 PM Janis: ((Can I try a K:Nature check, to see if I recognize the fungi from anywhere?)) 7:40:17 PM Janis: They got better. It's not like he has to wear an eyepatch or something. 7:40:39 PM Valerian: ... well. It's pretty here. Is.... anything going to kill if we touch it, Janis? 7:40:41 PM Janis: ...actually...that's the real shame. He should've gotten an eyepatch. Eyepatches are badass. 7:41:11 PM Janis: ((18 on Nature, to see if I know anything about the plants)) 7:41:20 PM Valerian: Ven doesn't seem to miss her depth perception. 7:41:25 PM Valerian: Or his. 7:43:17 PM Wynn: Pick a direction, Janis. Let's move. 7:43:31 PM Janis: Hold on. I'm investigating. 7:43:44 PM Janis: Don't want to run into the middle of poison spores or something. 7:44:33 PM Janis: ...ok...I have no idea where we are or what anything is...so...that way! 7:44:48 PM Janis: Janis goes walking off to the north (Or, what she assumes is north) 7:44:56 PM Valerian: Valerian follows her. 7:45:09 PM Wynn: ... 7:45:12 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 7:45:18 PM Nilani: Nilani follows, glancing about cautiously. 7:45:23 PM Wynn: Can I offer a word of advice, Janis? 7:45:38 PM Janis: What is it? 7:45:40 PM Valerian: Well. At least we're getting used to being kidnapped or suddenly waking up in strange places. 7:45:48 PM Wynn: When you're leading a group, don't tell them you don't have any idea what you're doing. Confidence is important. 7:46:00 PM Janis: Oh, ok. I know exactly where I'm going! 7:46:37 PM Janis: Hells, this is the second time I woke up in a forest with no idea how I got there. 7:46:48 PM Wynn: Probably won't be the last. 7:47:00 PM Janis: ...you think I get something free after the next time? 7:47:29 PM Nilani: Only if you remember to save the punch-card. 7:47:34 PM Janis: Cairn at the bar used to say he got a free beer after every twelve he drank. 7:47:46 PM Janis: ...Cairn got a lot of free beers. 7:47:53 PM Valerian: I could go for an extra egg roll. 7:47:56 PM Canto: Okay! So you head what you think is north! 7:48:39 PM Valerian: It smells very... foresty. 7:48:58 PM Canto: Make notice checks. 7:49:02 PM Janis: It's not the forest, though. 7:49:08 PM Wynn: (14) 7:49:25 PM Janis: ((15, because my rolls are crap tonight)) 7:49:46 PM Valerian: ((2. Wynn is hot right now!)) 7:50:09 PM Janis: Or, if it is, it's way further in than I've ever gone. 7:50:11 PM Nilani: pretty okay, but still a terrible roll 7:50:49 PM Janis: ((Ok, let's get the crap rolls out now. Better than in combat.)) 7:50:55 PM Wynn: TALAS? 7:51:09 PM Canto: Do you shout that? 7:51:20 PM Wynn: (yeah) 7:51:27 PM Canto: Okay! 7:51:35 PM Canto: There's no answer. 7:51:43 PM Janis: ...I don't think this is a forest. 7:51:47 PM Wynn: I'd guess we're not in the forest then. 7:51:50 PM Janis: Not like how I know a forest, anyway. 7:52:11 PM Janis: There are no animals, anywhere. 7:52:21 PM Janis: No birds, no insects...nothing. 7:52:40 PM Valerian: That's ominous. 7:52:44 PM Valerian: Maybe it's an illusion. 7:52:57 PM Janis: I really hope it's not that. 7:53:02 PM Janis: Those never go well for us. 7:53:08 PM Wynn: Could we be in a cave or something? A really really big cave? 7:54:41 PM Canto: As you guys move along, you come across a stream right in your way. It's not a wide stream, maybe five feet across. The water in it is not water, though, it's this greenish stuff with the apparent consistency of water that is also faintly luminscent. 7:55:05 PM Janis: Janis takes out an arrow and dips it into the stream. 7:55:36 PM Valerian: ... what is that? 7:55:49 PM Valerian: This is why I don't like forests. 7:57:39 PM Canto: You dip your arrow in it. When you pull it out, the tip is glowing faintly, and some of the green stuff seems to cling to the metal and the wood. It drips off the metal, but the wood of your arrow seems to just absorb it and after a second, the whole shaft starts to glow. 7:58:01 PM Wynn: Drop it. 7:58:05 PM Janis: ...Val, can you detect magic on this? 7:58:14 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her shield and mace for good measure. 7:58:21 PM Valerian: Valerian checks to see if it's magic! 7:58:28 PM Janis: Janis holds the arrow out to Val 7:59:11 PM Wynn: There's evil here. Everywhere. 7:59:18 PM Valerian: It's definitely magic. 7:59:21 PM Valerian: .... *Every*where? 7:59:26 PM Janis: ...hm. 7:59:31 PM Janis: Janis drops the arrow. 7:59:55 PM Canto: Does Janis wear gloves? 8:00:08 PM Valerian: Everything here has a residue of magic. But the water is the most magic. 8:00:26 PM Janis: ((Only when dealing with flamey typically)) 8:00:55 PM Canto: Where Janis was holding the arrow's wooden shaft, her skin glows faintly for a few moments, then fades. 8:01:09 PM Janis: ...ok, not gonna worry about that now. 8:01:24 PM Valerian: Let's not drink that water. 8:02:19 PM Wynn: Don't touch anything. 8:02:27 PM Wynn: We can follow the stream. We have no reason to cross it. 8:02:41 PM Janis: The stream could lead somewhere. 8:03:12 PM Wynn: Upstream or downstream? Either way, we may find something. 8:03:16 PM Valerian: Upstream. 8:03:18 PM Janis: If we get too lost, I can always ask for directions. 8:03:20 PM Valerian: The magic could have a source. 8:03:46 PM Wynn: ....I would say 'why not ask where we are now', but... knowing they're all evil, I'm not sure it would help. 8:04:03 PM Wynn: Upstream then. Keep alert. 8:04:16 PM Wynn: Wynn takes the lead! (Cause of course she does.) 8:04:21 PM Janis: Also, plants are weird. 8:04:25 PM Janis: Janis follows Wynn. 8:04:43 PM Janis: Oh, one more thing. 8:04:48 PM Wynn: We can't "get" lost if we don't know where we are now. 8:04:51 PM Janis: Janis casts light on Wynn's shield. 8:05:18 PM Janis: No animals nearby, so, no need to worry being seen. 8:05:51 PM Valerian: What about carnivorous plants? 8:06:02 PM Janis: Plants don't see like that, really. 8:06:21 PM Janis: If there are plants like that, they'll feel us and eat us anyway. 8:06:38 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns. 8:06:38 PM Janis: ...probably...maybe. 8:06:54 PM Valerian: ... good to know. 8:08:07 PM Wynn: Wynn continues walking upstream. 8:08:27 PM Valerian: Valerian follows the women. 8:08:39 PM Nilani: Nilani keeps with the group. 8:09:34 PM Canto: You move along the stream. It widens as you go, and you all become aware that the only noise outside of you guys that you hear is the babbling of the stream. 8:10:18 PM Valerian: This place is creepy. 8:10:41 PM Janis: I wish Mal were here. He talks about fungi all the time. 8:10:48 PM Janis: I bet he knows what all this stuff is. 8:11:05 PM Valerian: Probably. 8:13:25 PM Valerian: I should have spent more time in the kitchen at school. 8:13:30 PM Canto: You move through this eerily still forest for what feels like an hour. Eventually, the source of the stream is revealed to be a large pool under a small waterfall of the glowing green water. 8:14:14 PM Canto: Getting up to continue to follow the water to its source will require some climbing, apparently. 8:14:17 PM Canto: Everyone roll notice. 8:14:36 PM Janis: ((19, and the shitty rolls continue)) 8:14:43 PM Valerian: ((13.)) 8:14:46 PM Wynn: (20!) 8:14:48 PM Nilani: 30 8:14:50 PM Wynn: (jerk) 8:14:59 PM Valerian: ... not sure if it's worth going up there. 8:15:07 PM Janis: ((Nilani can see the curvature of the Earth!)) 8:16:51 PM Wynn: I'll go check it out to see if there's anything worth seeing. 8:17:48 PM Valerian: I don't know that we should split up. 8:18:06 PM Wynn: (how high is it?) 8:18:45 PM Canto: About 30 feet up. It won't be a hard climb, it's not a sheer cliff or anything, and you're not wearing your heavy armor, so. 8:19:02 PM Wynn: It's not really 'splitting up'. 8:19:36 PM Valerian: True. 8:19:40 PM Wynn: And better I go than someone else. 8:19:48 PM Valerian: Er... actually, maybe I should do this. 8:19:55 PM Janis: Or Nilani. 8:20:01 PM Wynn: Wynn holsters her stuff. 8:20:03 PM Valerian: I have that thing I can do. 8:20:04 PM Nilani: Nilani keeps her voice low and says "Guys, I saw someone behind the waterfall. They're obviously trying to keep out of sight." 8:20:09 PM Valerian: The climbing thing. 8:20:15 PM Wynn: Wynn unholsters her stuff. 8:20:39 PM Valerian: ... a person? 8:20:54 PM Nilani: Well, it was person-shaped. 8:21:39 PM Canto: Is Nilani saying this quietly or loudly? 8:21:59 PM Janis: (("Nilani keeps her voice low")) 8:22:32 PM Canto: Oh, sorry, missed that. Still not entirely used to the new Skype layout. 8:22:40 PM Canto: Okay. 8:23:28 PM Janis: ((Ok, another technical question. If I cast fire eyes, can I see through waterfalls?)) 8:23:40 PM Janis: ((It only specifies smoke, fire or fog, so I am not sure)) 8:23:49 PM Canto: ((Nope.)) 8:23:54 PM Janis: ((Ok)) 8:24:34 PM Canto: I would say it coudl see through mist, but not through a flowing curtain of glowing green semi-opaque water. 8:25:08 PM Canto: The rest of you guys can roll Search checks. 8:25:15 PM Canto: Since Nilani pointed it out. 8:25:26 PM Wynn: (3) 8:25:31 PM Janis: ((19 again)) 8:26:11 PM Nilani: 32 8:26:40 PM Valerian: ((24.)) 8:28:25 PM Nilani: They may have heard me, they've frozen in place. 8:28:45 PM Janis: Where? 8:29:05 PM Valerian: Should I try talking to it? 8:29:25 PM Canto: Everyone roll notice. 8:29:40 PM Nilani: Right where I'm looking, and that may help so go ahead. 8:29:42 PM Janis: ((31)) 8:29:44 PM Wynn: (7.) 8:29:44 PM Valerian: ((18. now THAT is a waste of a good roll.)) 8:29:58 PM Wynn: Well if someone doesn't do something, I'm going to. 8:29:59 PM Nilani: 23 8:30:09 PM Valerian: Valerian faces the waterfall and holds his hands in a loosely nonthreatening manner. 8:30:18 PM Valerian: Hello? You can come out, we're not going to hurt you. 8:31:25 PM Janis: EVERYBODY MOVE! 8:31:40 PM Valerian: Where? 8:31:44 PM Janis: Janis notches an arrow and fires! 8:31:49 PM Canto: Everyone roll a reflex save. 8:31:49 PM Janis: AWAY FROM HERE! 8:32:07 PM Janis: ((12)) 8:32:11 PM Wynn: (13. bad ninja tank) 8:33:12 PM Nilani: Nilani dodges to the left! 32 8:33:42 PM Valerian: ((26.)) 8:34:35 PM Canto: Janis and Wynn take 10 damage from the bolt of lightning that comes out of nowhere. Nilani and Val take 5 or nothing if they have that Rogue magic working for them. Whatever that ability is called... Evasion? 8:35:00 PM Valerian: ((Evasion.)) 8:35:03 PM Janis: ((Did I get my arrow off?)) 8:35:11 PM Canto: Yes, roll for that, please. 8:35:29 PM Janis: ((OH FOR FUC--Critical Miss)) 8:35:52 PM Canto: The arrow just kinda goes off badly and splooshes into the pool. 8:36:01 PM Canto: Everyone roll initiative! 8:36:18 PM Janis: ((21)) 8:36:22 PM Wynn: (14) 8:36:42 PM Nilani: 25 8:36:46 PM Janis: ((Seriously, Nilani? Are you made of 20s?)) 8:37:39 PM Valerian: ((12.)) 8:37:48 PM Canto: Round 1: Nilani, Janis, Wynn, Val, ? 8:37:51 PM Canto: Nilani 8:39:20 PM Nilani: Nilani looks around to spot the attacker! 8:39:52 PM Canto: Make a Search check. 8:40:13 PM Nilani: 31 8:40:26 PM Canto: You don't see anyone but you guys and the figure behind the waterfall. 8:41:17 PM Canto: What else would you like to do? 8:43:05 PM Nilani: Nilani casts Magic Missile at the figure. 8:44:01 PM Canto: Okay! Roll damage! 8:45:08 PM Nilani: forgot the thing. That'd be 11, if I am not mistaken 8:45:32 PM Canto: Okay! Your magical projectiles strike unerringly at the obscured target! 8:45:36 PM Canto: Janis 8:45:47 PM Janis: ((He's still behind the waterfall, right?)) 8:46:03 PM Canto: Yep, hasn't come out yet. 8:46:12 PM Janis: ((Ok, I'd like to try something)) 8:46:31 PM Janis: Janis first uses a free action to go all wolf eyes and growl angrily, just for flavor 8:46:46 PM Janis: Janis then casts flaming sphere above where the figure is, evaporating the water, and hopefully revealing him. 8:49:13 PM Canto: Okay. The sphere does disrupt the waterfall enough to reveal the figure, but will be put out probably by next turn, since it's a waterfall. Also, the orange-yellow flaming ball takes on a green tint as it sits under the water. 8:49:24 PM Janis: ((Ok, one last thing)) 8:49:53 PM Janis: Janis uses her move action to go Eagle and fly up through the whole. 8:49:59 PM Janis: *hole 8:50:04 PM Canto: What hole? 8:50:05 PM Janis: ((Assuming there is one)) 8:50:20 PM Janis: ((Did it not make a hole an eagle could fly through?)) 8:50:34 PM Janis: ((In the waterfall?)) 8:51:37 PM Canto: It parted teh waterfall, yeah, but there's really nowhere to go through it, just the side of the cliff that the water was flowing over. Unless you wanted to go and stand next to the figure in the pool. 8:52:04 PM Janis: ((I did. I wanted to fly right up to him.)) 8:52:15 PM Canto: Okay. Well, before that. 8:52:17 PM Janis: ((Wait, he's in the pool?)) 8:52:31 PM Canto: Yeah, standing in the pool, just behind where the waterfall comes down. 8:52:32 PM Janis: ((I thought he was up by the cliff thing)) 8:52:45 PM Canto: At teh base of the waterfall. 8:52:56 PM Janis: ((Oh...ok, my actions are unchanged)) 8:53:04 PM Janis: ((I still try to fly right up to him)) 8:53:35 PM Canto: Anyway, you reveal the figure, a beautiful elven-looking woman. Everyone give me a Fort save. 8:53:51 PM Janis: ((15)) 8:53:57 PM Wynn: (omg 13) 8:54:38 PM Canto: Val? 8:54:55 PM Valerian: ((19.)) 8:55:25 PM Canto: Alright. Wynn, the world around you goes black as you become blind. 8:55:58 PM Canto: And now it's Wynn's turn! 8:56:04 PM Canto: Wynn 8:56:47 PM Wynn: Wynn casts lightning shield. 8:57:29 PM Wynn: I can't see anything! 8:57:47 PM Wynn: Wynn stays where she is because with her luck, she'd fall in the river and drown. 8:58:01 PM Canto: Val 8:58:46 PM Valerian: On it. 8:58:54 PM Valerian: Valerian digs around in the portable hole to find the unblinding water! 8:59:02 PM Valerian: Valerian thinks that will probably take a turn. 8:59:15 PM Canto: Gimme a search check. 8:59:21 PM Canto: How much stuff is in there? 8:59:36 PM Valerian: ((23.)) 9:00:17 PM Valerian: ((It's probably about a suitcase full.)) 9:01:15 PM Canto: Okay. You do find it, and are able to put it in Wynn's hands so she can use it on her next turn, but that's your turn. 9:01:31 PM Valerian: Valerian does it! 9:01:43 PM Valerian: Splash some in your eyes! ... hopefully not all of it. 9:02:17 PM Canto: The woman looks at Nilani, who was the one to harm her. Roll Fort, Nilani. 9:03:37 PM Nilani: 17 9:03:42 PM Valerian: Is that a nymph? don't they live in forest and wander around naked? ... or am I thinking of dryads. 9:04:10 PM Canto: 17 is just enough! Nothing happens. 9:04:32 PM Canto: Round 2: Nilani, Janis, Wynn, Val, ? 9:04:36 PM Canto: Nilani 9:05:35 PM Canto: Incidentally, the woman, as you look at her, has these veiny lines of glowy green light running over her body, and her eyes are also glowing that same color. 9:06:58 PM Nilani: sort of knowledge should I roll to figure out what's up with that? Arcana? 9:07:11 PM Canto: What are you trying to figure out? 9:10:03 PM Nilani: if we are in all of the trouble, specifically, any effects that glowy mana tendrils might have on the elven physiology. 9:10:39 PM Canto: I'll give you an Arcana check, sure. 9:11:43 PM Nilani: 23 9:14:12 PM Nilani: Nilani casts Dispel Magic on Elflady Glowveins. "I have no idea what I'm doing." 9:14:26 PM Canto: Okay, roll a caster level check. 9:15:01 PM Valerian: Now you sound like a wizard. 9:16:14 PM Nilani: 8 9:16:59 PM Canto: Nothing seems to happen. 9:17:20 PM Canto: Good idea, though. 9:17:27 PM Canto: Janis 9:17:37 PM Janis: ((Ok)) 9:18:01 PM Janis: Janis drops bird form when behind the waterfall and slashes at her with her flame blade! 9:18:36 PM Valerian: Are we sure she's hostile? 9:18:39 PM Canto: Well, you couldn't get to her, anyway, you used your move action to change, I thought? 9:18:50 PM Janis: ((Oh, ok)) 9:19:23 PM Janis: ((Can I fly up and scratch at her eyes before the flaming sphere drops from the waterfall?)) 9:19:50 PM Canto: Yep, you can. Roll to attack. 9:20:04 PM Janis: ((Unnat 20)) 9:20:11 PM Canto: That hits. 9:20:24 PM Janis: ((4 Dam)) 9:21:13 PM Canto: Now roll a reflex save. 9:21:23 PM Canto: Using the eagle form stats. 9:21:51 PM Janis: ((16)) 9:22:27 PM Canto: Okay. You manage to avoid the rushing water of the waterfall as it puts your flaming sphere out and begins falling again. 9:23:14 PM Canto: Wynn 9:23:23 PM Wynn: Wynn uses the water. 9:23:59 PM Canto: Okay, that's a move action, I'll say. You splash it in your face and yoru vision returns! You still have a standard action if there's anything you want to do. 9:25:10 PM Wynn: (Prob can't DE the chick now because of the water, right?) 9:25:50 PM Canto: It would take three rounds of concentration to pinpoint whether or not she's evil. 9:26:10 PM Canto: First round is just presence/absence of evil. 9:26:41 PM Wynn: Wynn moves up to the shore between her and the rest of the party (outside of the water) 9:26:50 PM Canto: Okay! 9:26:53 PM Canto: Val 9:29:44 PM Canto: Val 9:31:02 PM Canto: Val 9:31:14 PM Valerian: ((AUGH.)) 9:31:25 PM Valerian: Valerian just chants, does the bardic thing. ((+1 attack, damage.)) 9:32:02 PM Canto: Okay. Val, Wynn, and Nilani, make reflex saves. 9:32:43 PM Nilani: 22 9:32:56 PM Valerian: ((13. Oh dear.)) 9:33:17 PM Wynn: (9. the saint doesn't like this new me) 9:33:38 PM Canto: Wynn and Val take 11 damage as another lightning bolt crashes down on you. 9:34:39 PM Canto: Round 3: Nilani, Janis, Wynn, Val, Nymph 9:34:43 PM Canto: Nilani 9:35:51 PM Wynn: (6 dmg for Wynn cause of the shield! woo!) 9:36:05 PM Canto: ((Woot! Good call.)) 9:36:32 PM Nilani: she within 35 ft? 9:36:39 PM Canto: Yeah, probably just. 9:38:23 PM Nilani: Nilani casts grease on the floor underneath Elflady Glowveins! 9:38:29 PM Canto: In the water? 9:38:36 PM Canto: She's standing in the pool. 9:39:15 PM Nilani: that then. Sorry I take so long to do things! >.< 9:39:49 PM Canto: ((What are you going to do, then?)) 9:40:41 PM Nilani: Nilani casts invisibility and scampers about 15 ft away from the main group. 9:40:58 PM Canto: Okay! 9:41:09 PM Canto: bird-Janis 9:41:19 PM Janis: Janis uses my movement to change back 9:41:36 PM Canto: Isn't it a standard action to change back? 9:41:47 PM Janis: Not with my "Fast Transformation" feat 9:41:56 PM Canto: Okay, cool. :) 9:42:08 PM Canto: Where do you change back, though? In the water? 9:42:17 PM Janis: ((...how high is the water?)) 9:42:32 PM Canto: You can't really see teh bottom of the pool. 9:42:50 PM Janis: ((...oh...I thought she was standing in it, all normal and such)) 9:43:26 PM Canto: Where she's standing, its coming up to her waist. Roll a nature check. 9:43:45 PM Janis: ((Natural 20, or 33)) 9:44:07 PM Canto: The pool can't be any deeper than four or five feet at its deepest point, given its size. 9:44:33 PM Janis: ((And that's approximately Janis's entire height...ok)) 9:44:56 PM Canto: Eh, yhou're not really in danger of drowning in it. 9:45:20 PM Janis: Janis tries to change back in the shallowest part possible that's within striking distance of the elf. 9:45:38 PM Canto: Okay, you can do that. 9:45:43 PM Canto: Gimme a fort save. 9:46:11 PM Janis: ((OH SON OF A---Natural 1)) 9:47:52 PM Canto: You flutter down and as you change, you misjudge a bit, starting to change while your eagle form was under the water, and you accidentally swallow some glowing Evilwater ™. You can't do anything else this turn, unfortunately, as there is ab urning inside you now. 9:48:09 PM Canto: Wynn 9:49:58 PM Wynn: Wynn goes to the closest spot to Janis and yoinks her out by the collar, getting in if necessary. 9:50:45 PM Canto: Yep, you're gonna have to do that. She's about thirty feet away from you. 9:51:04 PM Wynn: (sonnuva. rolled a 2 for 13 fort save.) 9:52:15 PM Canto: Wynn jumps in, heading toward Janis. She's able to get right up to her, but by the time she gets close, she's noticed this burning sensation running through her whole body! 9:52:33 PM Valerian: Why is everyone jumping in the water?! 9:52:37 PM Valerian: Valerian is genuinely alarmed. 9:53:02 PM Wynn: DON'T TOUCH THE WATER! 9:53:28 PM Valerian: Is there an aboleth in there?! 9:54:06 PM Nilani: Worse: A teammate percieved to be in trouble. 9:55:05 PM Canto: Val 9:56:44 PM Valerian: Valerian trusts that Wynn can get out of the water herself, but has no idea what to do! 9:57:12 PM Canto: There is still a Nymph-lady there pulling lightning bolts down on you. 9:57:15 PM Valerian: Valerian tries shouting in Sylvan. "Stand down! We don't want to hurt you!" 9:58:12 PM Valerian: ((38 rushed diplomacy, without the -10 for doing it rushed.)) 9:58:29 PM Canto: Make a... Sense Motive check. 9:59:49 PM Valerian: ((19.)) 10:02:32 PM Valerian: .... okay, she's crazy and half-starved. 10:02:41 PM Canto: She looks at Val, and says something back in Sylvan. "But I want to hurt you." 10:03:03 PM Janis: This message has been removed. 10:03:07 PM Valerian: Valerian answers in Sylvan: We're very high in cholesterol! 10:03:49 PM Janis: GODSDAMN IT VAL! HIT HER WITH SOMETHING! 10:04:01 PM Valerian: I will! 10:04:08 PM Valerian: ((But Rushed Diplo takes up your whole turn, so.)) 10:05:02 PM Canto: She looks at Wynn! Roll Fort, Wynn. 10:06:09 PM Wynn: (20) 10:06:21 PM Canto: Okay, you're fine. 10:06:45 PM Canto: Round 4: Nilani, Janis, Wynn, Val, Nymph 10:06:48 PM Canto: Nilani 10:08:32 PM Canto: Nilani 10:09:04 PM Nilani: Nilani casts Fly (there is method to my madness) 10:09:17 PM Canto: Okay! You can now fly. 10:09:22 PM Canto: Moving anywhere? 10:10:24 PM Nilani: I attempt to scoop up eagle-Janis without losing Invisibility? 10:10:39 PM Canto: Janis shifted back. 10:10:50 PM Janis: ((Yeah, I am human Janis again)) 10:12:32 PM Nilani: question. Can I even carry normal Janis? If so, same question. If not, I'm going to move into position for a swoop-and-shank. 10:12:56 PM Janis: ((I would assume so. She is very light.)) 10:13:16 PM Canto: Whats Nilani's strength? 10:13:25 PM Nilani: 8 10:13:32 PM Canto: It's gonna be tough. 10:14:56 PM Nilani: Nilani swoops down to try and grab Janis and deposit her on the shore. god here we go 10:15:06 PM Canto: Okay! Gimme a Str roll. 10:15:34 PM Nilani: 17 10:16:00 PM Canto: Nice! You get JAnis out! I will say that your invisibilty probably goes away. 10:16:39 PM Janis: Nilani! Where did you come from?!? 10:16:58 PM Canto: Janis is flying! Kinda slowly and awkwardly! 10:17:01 PM Canto: Janis 10:17:10 PM Canto: Your'e kinda grappled by Nilani right now. 10:17:24 PM Janis: ((To Elf)) "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!" 10:17:36 PM Janis: Janis casts Call Lightning at the evil pond woman! 10:18:00 PM Canto: Okay, I love it. 10:18:16 PM Canto: Also, Janis, gimme a Will Save. 10:18:18 PM Nilani: The ceiling, that's where I came from. Before you ask how, it was wizbiz. 10:18:24 PM Janis: ((Question, are we considered outdoors?)) 10:18:28 PM Canto: Yep. 10:18:37 PM Janis: ((17)) 10:18:51 PM Canto: Okay. Whats your Spell DC? 10:19:14 PM Janis: ((Um...I'm not sure. How are those calculated again?)) 10:19:35 PM Canto: 10+Casting Mod+Spell level. 10:19:46 PM Janis: ((Then 16)) 10:20:03 PM Canto: Okay! She rolled a nat 1. 10:20:13 PM Janis: ((Then she takes a full 14 points of damage)) 10:20:24 PM Canto: Wynn, please make a reflex save. 10:20:31 PM Janis: ((Oh, shit!)) 10:21:19 PM Valerian: ((You .... you....)) 10:21:28 PM Valerian: ((YOU CALLED LIGHTNING WHEN SOMEONE WAS IN THE WATER???!)) 10:21:37 PM Wynn: (9) 10:21:43 PM Valerian: ((DO YOU NOT HAVE SEVERE WEATHER AWARENESS WEEK IN NEW JERSEY???!!)) 10:22:03 PM Canto: Wynn takes 14 lightning damage! 10:22:25 PM Wynn: (and lightning shield has been spent, so no help there) 10:22:57 PM Canto: So, any movement you wanna do JAnis? Nilnai set you down back on the land. 10:23:18 PM Janis: Janis gets to the edge of the lake and stays there. 10:23:32 PM Canto: Wynn 10:23:46 PM Wynn: Wynn sighs and heads back to land. 10:24:04 PM Canto: You're just leaving the Nymph there? You're standing right next to her. 10:24:33 PM Wynn: (am I? I thought we were further downstream than that.) 10:24:40 PM Canto: No, Janis landed near the Nymph. 10:24:47 PM Canto: ANd you went for Janis. 10:24:54 PM Canto: Also give me a Will save. 10:25:07 PM Wynn: (Wynn knows she's hostile by now, right?) 10:25:14 PM Canto: Oh yes. 10:25:19 PM Wynn: (17) 10:25:20 PM Valerian: Valerian said so. 10:26:15 PM Wynn: Well then she's gonna take a shot in the dark that this lady is evil like the rest of the stuff and use one of her Divine Warrior charges on a smite. 10:26:36 PM Canto: Okay! 10:26:51 PM Wynn: 33 to hit 10:26:57 PM Wynn: (assuming she's evil) 10:26:58 PM Canto: That is definitely a hit. 10:27:42 PM Wynn: (19 dmg plus 7 good damage if she's evil) 10:27:55 PM Canto: Ouuuch. Okay! 10:28:07 PM Canto: You smash her in her beautiful face! 10:28:11 PM Canto: Val 10:28:29 PM Valerian: Valerian tries shooting at her! 10:28:35 PM Valerian: ((17, eldritch blast.)) 10:28:40 PM Canto: That's a hit. 10:28:59 PM Valerian: ((10 damage.)) 10:29:47 PM Canto: You blast her in her beautiful face! She's bleeding now, and the blood itself is that same greenish glow, just a bit oozier. She looks around, curses you all to the deepest depths of the pit, and Dimension Doors out. 10:29:52 PM Canto: end combat 10:30:20 PM Wynn: Wynn gets the hell out of the water. 10:30:23 PM Janis: ((In Druidic))...Yeah, screw you too, bitch! 10:31:17 PM Wynn: Janis... 10:31:32 PM Canto: Both Wynn and Janis at this point have a faint green glow to their eyes. 10:31:51 PM Janis: ...Wynn. I think something's wrong with your eyes. 10:31:53 PM Valerian: ... you guys are... are you okay? 10:31:54 PM Wynn: Stop touching the weird water. 10:32:02 PM Valerian: They're glowing. Both of you have glowing eyes. 10:32:19 PM Nilani: Nilani hovers concernedly nearby, like an oversized Na'vi. "Are you two alright?" 10:32:49 PM Valerian: I can remove the water from your skin. .... but um. 10:33:05 PM Wynn: Wynn stares at Janis. 10:33:06 PM Valerian: If you swallowed any... or any absorbed through the skin.... 10:33:16 PM Canto: The burning has definitely subsided. 10:33:18 PM Valerian: How does it feel? Do you need to lie down? 10:33:47 PM Janis: ...I feel better, actually. 10:33:48 PM Wynn: Something's wrong. 10:34:15 PM Valerian: What's wrong? .... Nilani, do you happen to have that communicator box with you? 10:34:18 PM Wynn: I'm not- I can't sense evil anymore. 10:34:45 PM Janis: ...maybe all the evil went away. 10:35:01 PM Wynn: No, like it's not working. 10:35:15 PM Nilani: ... 10:35:21 PM Wynn: Wynn attempts to cast lightning shield again! 10:35:25 PM Valerian: Maybe it's too much noise. ... if you'd lost your powers other things would be gone too. So it isn't that. 10:35:27 PM Nilani: That's worrying, to say the very least. 10:35:39 PM Canto: The spell works! 10:36:08 PM Wynn: Who was hurt? 10:36:20 PM Janis: Janis raises her hand. 10:36:43 PM Wynn: Wynn touches her shoulder and heals her (how much were you hurt?) 10:36:57 PM Janis: ((10 damage)) 10:37:25 PM Wynn: ((all of it, then)) 10:38:11 PM Canto: Yep, it works. 10:38:18 PM Wynn: Anyone else? 10:38:25 PM Valerian: Valerian shakes his head. 10:38:32 PM Valerian: Nilani? Do you have that communicator thing? 10:38:44 PM Nilani: I'm good, but thanks for asking. 10:38:58 PM Nilani: Nilani goes scouting around, while she can still fly. 10:39:06 PM Valerian: So that we could contact Nation? 10:39:37 PM Janis: Anyone have any ideas what that was? 10:40:10 PM Canto: Nilani hands over the communicator. 10:40:21 PM Valerian: Valerian turns it on. "Nation?" 10:40:23 PM Nilani: Nilani hands Val the thing before flying off. 10:40:43 PM Valerian: Evil water. Maybe that's how they reconstitute the evil fruit juice from concentrate. 10:40:46 PM Canto: There's static and interference, but after a moment. "...al?" 10:41:10 PM Valerian: Nation! We're not sure where we are or how much time we lost, but we sure are glad to hear you. 10:41:22 PM Janis: So, you think this is Mherit-Tari? 10:41:38 PM Valerian: Utlan-Tari are the good guys. 10:41:45 PM Valerian: ... good dragons. 10:41:52 PM Canto: "...barely receiving. Interf.." 10:42:07 PM Canto: "large sour--" 10:42:09 PM Janis: Yes. That's why I was asking about the company making evil fruit juice. Duh. 10:42:34 PM Canto: "--earby -- our posit--" 10:43:11 PM Valerian: If you can come and find us, please do. This place is full of evil and a naked girl just tried to kill us. 10:43:35 PM Janis: Also, Wynn and I may be infected. 10:43:38 PM Valerian: ... probably a nymph of some sort. 10:44:03 PM Canto: --ind the interference sou-- 10:44:05 PM Janis: We can explain this all when he comes to get us. Just get him here. 10:44:12 PM Wynn: We'll probably need to find a better place to talk. Somewhere higher maybe. 10:44:15 PM Valerian: ... find the interference source? 10:44:48 PM Canto: "--omwhere near you--" 10:44:55 PM Wynn: Let's go. We'll keep trying while we walk. 10:45:03 PM Wynn: And Janis... stay out of the fucking water this time. 10:45:04 PM Valerian: ... right. There's a source of interference somewhere near us. I'm going to climb up there and check. 10:45:29 PM Valerian: Valerian climbs the wall. 'cause he has spiderclimb. 10:45:55 PM Canto: It's pretty easy! you don't really need it, its not sheer. But you climb to the top near the mouth of the waterfall up there. 10:46:24 PM Janis: Yeah, yeah. Water. Got it. 10:47:02 PM Canto: You climb up, and the stream goes deeper into the forest. 10:47:25 PM Valerian: Valerian checks around up there. 10:47:36 PM Canto: Make a search roll. 10:48:15 PM Valerian: ((29.)) 10:49:37 PM Canto: The coast is clear. no sign of the nymph or anything else alive but the plants. 10:49:54 PM Valerian: Valerian finds no source of interference, and climbs back down. 10:49:56 PM Valerian: Nothing. 10:50:07 PM Valerian: ... wait a minute. 10:50:23 PM Valerian: These are the same trees that the crazy floating island shot at Nation. 10:51:16 PM Wynn: This message has been removed. 10:51:29 PM Janis: ((Are we up there with her?)) 10:51:41 PM Canto: I assumed he was calling down. 10:51:48 PM Janis: ((ah)) 10:51:57 PM Wynn: Wynn scowls. "Of course they are." 10:52:04 PM Janis: Great. More evil trees. 10:52:25 PM Janis: Nilani, can you get me up there? 10:52:34 PM Janis: Maybe I can talk with them, find out what's happening. 10:52:57 PM Valerian: Valerian drops a rope down after securing it! 10:53:13 PM Janis: ...or I could use that. 10:53:17 PM Janis: Janis tries to climb it. 10:53:37 PM Canto: It's not a hard climb. 10:54:18 PM Canto: Not gonna make you roll, you can all get up there. 10:54:24 PM Janis: ((Ok)) 10:54:33 PM Wynn: Wynn climbs up too. 10:54:58 PM Canto: The stream continues, the source further intot he deepening woods. 10:55:01 PM Janis: Janis casts "Speak With Plants" and hopes it is more useful than normal. "Hello? Strange tree things? Can you hear me?" 10:55:34 PM Janis: Janis cringes "GODS, DAMN IT!" 10:55:54 PM Janis: Ok, no more talking to the screaming tree monsters. 10:56:07 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes. 10:56:19 PM Janis: ((32)) 10:56:29 PM Janis: Janis turns to Wynn "What?" 10:57:08 PM Janis: Ok. Whatever's going on, it's at the real source of this stupid river. 10:57:17 PM Janis: So, let's keep heading upstream. 10:57:40 PM Janis: Janis turns to Wynn "I'll assume you'll want to go first, right?" 10:58:33 PM Wynn: Wynn goes. 10:58:53 PM Valerian: I'm definitely keeping the portable hole on me at all times from now on. ... remind me to ask Aziz to put a pocket on my pajamas. 10:59:31 PM Janis: What am I? Your secretary? 11:00:04 PM Janis: Janis stomps after Wynn, muttering under her breath. 11:00:57 PM Canto: You move deeper into the forest, continuing to follow the stream to its source. 11:01:08 PM Valerian: No. ... are you okay? 11:01:35 PM Canto: Both Janis and Wynn's eyes are still glowing, too. 11:01:55 PM Janis: Fine. Just dandy. I'm just the kid who knows more about all of nature than anybody else, following the oversized rust-bucket! 11:02:02 PM Janis: Janis makes sure Wynn hears her on that last one. 11:02:38 PM Wynn: And the one who keeps trying to get us all killed doing stupid shit. Drop the arrow, Janis. Don't touch the water. And DO NOT jump into it. 11:02:41 PM Valerian: She's not oversized. 11:02:53 PM Valerian: ... or rusty. 11:03:49 PM Janis: Oh right, I'm sorry. Tell you what. Next time a crazy naked river lady is chucking lightning at us, I'll just watch from the sidelines. That's what you really want, right? 11:04:42 PM Wynn: Better than getting in the water against a crazy lady chucking lightning. Oh, and thanks, by the way... for zapping me too. 11:05:07 PM Janis: Well, maybe next time, you won't let your GIANT BUTT get in the way. 11:05:43 PM Wynn: Wynn grits her teeth and keeps walking. 11:06:01 PM Valerian: ... the water is affecting you both. 11:06:09 PM Janis: Gee, you think? 11:06:16 PM Valerian: Yes. 11:06:34 PM Valerian: I do. 11:06:49 PM Valerian: Valerian switches on the communication box again. "Nation? Can you hear me?" 11:07:01 PM Canto: "--arely." 11:07:36 PM Wynn: I can control myself. Do me a favor and make sure she doesn't try to shoot me in the back of the head or lightning bolt me again. 11:07:54 PM Janis: Janis scowls at her now 11:08:26 PM Janis: Janis takes a breath. "Well, I guess I know why the trees were screaming and attacking us now." 11:08:55 PM Valerian: She can shoot me, if she wants. I'm sure I'm much more annoying anyway. 11:09:09 PM Valerian: Nation? Did you say the interference source is here, or near you? 11:09:53 PM Canto: Nation: --ear you. Nothing -- round me but the --oid. 11:10:27 PM Valerian: We're on the island that chucked a tree at you. 11:10:35 PM Valerian: Repeat, we're on the island that chucked a tree at you. 11:10:57 PM Canto: Nation: -akes sense. As much as that sentence can, anyway-- 11:11:03 PM Wynn: Maybe we should burn it. 11:11:30 PM Canto: You guys are continuing upstream? 11:11:35 PM Wynn: Wynn is 11:11:35 PM Janis: ((Yes)) 11:12:05 PM Valerian: Valerian does. 11:12:13 PM Valerian: I don't think burning it is a good idea. 11:12:21 PM Valerian: ... at least, not while we're on it. 11:12:23 PM Janis: Oh yeah, that's smart. We'll just burn the whole island. Which, a) would take way more fire than I could conjure and b) THAT WE HAPPEN TO BE STANDING ON! 11:13:05 PM Valerian: It'd probably be pretty doable, really, but it might be better to wait until you're not influenced by the water first. 11:13:21 PM Canto: You guys come into a clearing. Make notice checks. 11:13:24 PM Valerian: Just to make sure. And we don't seem to be in a hurry. I'm not even sure how far Nation is. 11:13:34 PM Valerian: ((7.)) 11:13:39 PM Wynn: (20) 11:13:40 PM Janis: ((27)) 11:13:43 PM Valerian: Valerian gently shakes the ansabox. 11:14:42 PM Nilani: Nilani catches up with the rest of the party. 11:15:38 PM Canto: You guys all come into this clearing. The first thing that strikes you all is the pond at its center. There is a corpse in it, huge, winged. It's impaled on a spear. 11:16:01 PM Wynn: ...surprise. 11:16:17 PM Canto: This is the only place you can see the sky beyond the canopy, too. 11:16:27 PM Canto: Your'e still in voidspace, it would seem 11:16:44 PM Janis: ...This crater wasn't here before. It looks like this...whatever it is, made it when it was struck here. 11:17:10 PM Wynn: (is the water it's blood, or is it separate?) 11:17:12 PM Canto: The corpse itself isn't rotting, isn't decomposed. Definitely dead, but bleeding greenish blood from the ugly chest wound. 11:17:21 PM Valerian: Demon thing? 11:17:24 PM Canto: The blood flows from the corpse into the water. 11:17:28 PM Canto: Roll K: pLnes. 11:17:30 PM Wynn: Wynn stares ait. 11:17:56 PM Valerian: ((12.)) 11:18:16 PM Canto: Definitely a Fiend, you're not sure what kind, Demon, Devil, or other. 11:18:37 PM Janis: ...anyone have a bottle? 11:18:51 PM Valerian: I don't think that's a good idea. 11:19:01 PM Wynn: Wynn growls. "It'd be nice if you helped me out just a little here." 11:19:16 PM Valerian: It's a fiend. 11:19:37 PM Janis: Help you do what? 11:19:39 PM Janis: Stare at it? 11:19:46 PM Wynn: Wynn was talking mostly under her breath, but you might have heard if you were close enough. lol 11:19:55 PM Wynn: Wasn't talking to you. 11:20:10 PM Valerian: We just need to wait for Nation to turn up, that's all. 11:20:10 PM Wynn: Where's that rope, Valerian? My rope. 11:20:24 PM Valerian: Valerian digs it out and gives it to Wynn! 11:20:30 PM Valerian: He knows where we are now. 11:20:42 PM Wynn: Wynn commands it to attach itself around the fiend. 11:21:02 PM Valerian: ... oh, to try to purify the stream. Good idea! 11:21:11 PM Canto: The fiend is huge, and half in the water, and stapled to the ground by the spear. 11:21:29 PM Janis: We should start by getting that spear out. 11:21:36 PM Valerian: .... or. 11:21:36 PM Wynn: (Can I get on top of it without getting in the water?) 11:21:48 PM Canto: With an acrobatics roll, sure. 11:21:50 PM Valerian: Or we could tie a rope to the spear and attach the other end to Nation when he gets here? 11:22:08 PM Wynn: What good would that do? 11:22:36 PM Valerian: If the spear is barbed at the end and Nation pulls hard enough it'll pull the spear and the fiend with it. 11:23:04 PM Canto: The spear, by the way, is very nice. Silver and gold, of immaculate construction. 11:23:04 PM Wynn: Why would Nation come here? He'd just get hit with another of these stupid trees. 11:23:13 PM Janis: But then what about the water? It could take forever for the blood to pass out of it entirely. 11:23:24 PM Valerian: Even if it's not, the spear might stick in it and pull it out like an overcooked kebob. 11:23:38 PM Valerian: Nation's coming for us either way. 11:24:00 PM Janis: Wynn has a point, though. Once Nation gets close, he'll probably be bombarded. 11:24:04 PM Valerian: Not sure about the water. We do have some divine casters... 11:24:20 PM Janis: Janis is speaking in a voice barely holding back her anger, btw. 11:24:51 PM Wynn: Wynn tells the rope to attach to the spear instead. 11:25:09 PM Canto: Okay! you do so. 11:25:47 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls the rope with all her strength to see if she can dislodge it. 11:25:59 PM Canto: Roll STR! 11:26:23 PM Valerian: ... I can try to help. But I'm not sure it would help. 11:26:29 PM Wynn: (HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA nat 1) 11:26:54 PM Canto: Wynn takes 2 pts of damage as she wrenches back. She's very angry right now,, it's hard for her to focus. 11:27:41 PM Wynn: Wynn slips into a rage and pulls again. 11:27:48 PM Canto: Roll! 11:27:54 PM Janis: Janis casts bull's strength on her first. 11:27:59 PM Canto: Also a will save. 11:28:02 PM Wynn: (well 15.) 11:28:19 PM Janis: ((+4 from bull's strength, so 19)) 11:28:34 PM Wynn: (12 if post rage will save, 10 if prior to) 11:29:30 PM Canto: Okay. So, you pull, using all your anger and using it it. The spear comes loose. Doesn't come free, though. 11:29:42 PM Valerian: Maybe we can use it to drag the thing away. 11:30:08 PM Wynn: Wynn starts doing the strongman challenge, pulling a parked semi with a rope. 11:30:21 PM Valerian: Valerian tries to make sure her path is clear! 11:30:54 PM Janis: Oh, sure. We'll just drag the giant cosmic fiend away, with the strength of one over powered human. 11:30:59 PM Janis: That makes sense. 11:31:17 PM Wynn: Help or shut up. 11:31:28 PM Nilani: Well, do you really want to get in her way? 11:31:30 PM Valerian: The spear's magic. Probably a deva's or something. 11:31:31 PM Janis: I did help. 11:31:53 PM Valerian: Abjuration magic. 11:32:24 PM Janis: Abju--what? 11:33:19 PM Valerian: Probably a protection spell, or something like that. 11:33:20 PM Canto: Suddenly, Wynn releases the rope, spins around, and swings at Janis, eyes glowing a bright green. 11:33:39 PM Canto: Does a 17 hit Janis? 11:33:39 PM Valerian: Wait! 11:33:43 PM Janis: ((Nope)) 11:33:50 PM Canto: She misses. 11:33:55 PM Valerian: Valerian tries to get between them. 11:34:08 PM Janis: Janis summons her flame blade 11:34:22 PM Janis: "REMATCH!" 11:34:23 PM Valerian: Wait, wait, wait! 11:34:31 PM Janis: Janis swings with flame blade 11:34:47 PM Valerian: Valerian tries to get between them for sure! 11:34:49 PM Janis: ((17)) 11:35:02 PM Canto: Acrobatics, Val. 11:35:22 PM Wynn: Wynn draws her mace and shield. 11:35:27 PM Valerian: ((18. Should be enough.)) 11:35:40 PM Canto: Yep! What's your AC, Val? 11:35:57 PM Valerian: ((16.)) 11:36:09 PM Canto: Okay, Janis' flame blade hits Val instead. 11:36:11 PM Janis: ((Oh no)) 11:36:17 PM Canto: Roll damage. 11:36:30 PM Janis: ((Not too bad, 5)) 11:36:49 PM Valerian: Ng! 11:37:12 PM Valerian: Okay, just wait a minute, everyone! 11:37:48 PM Wynn: Wynn growls and pushes Val out of the way to get to Janis. 11:38:05 PM Valerian: Valerian clings to Wynn! 11:38:22 PM Canto: Hmmm. Roll STR, Wynn. 11:38:38 PM Wynn: (24) 11:38:58 PM Canto: Yeah, Wynn kinda shrugs Val off. 11:39:15 PM Valerian: Don't let the fiend win! 11:39:46 PM Canto: Roll.... will saves. 11:40:01 PM Wynn: (18) 11:40:03 PM Janis: ((13)) 11:40:07 PM Valerian: This isn't you! This isn't either of you! 11:40:15 PM Canto: Val, roll diplomacy. 11:40:43 PM Canto: Is Nilani here? What's she doing? 11:41:16 PM Valerian: ((39. Subtract 10 for being rushed. Also, diplomacy does not work on PCs, it's in the manual. :) )) 11:41:34 PM Canto: I know it doesn't. 11:41:54 PM Canto: But he's not really using it against them. 11:42:08 PM Canto: He's using it against the bits of Pit Lord that have possessed them. 11:42:49 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 11:43:05 PM Nilani: Nilani is here, but she has no idea what to do, other than stay out of the way. 11:43:27 PM Canto: The spear, by the way, is kind of still halfway in the corpse, now leaning over since Wynn wrenched it out of the ground under the corpse. 11:43:49 PM Janis: How do you know this isn't me?!? 11:43:56 PM Janis: You don't know me! 11:44:03 PM Janis: You met me a fucking month ago! 11:44:15 PM Valerian: I know. 11:44:18 PM Janis: Wynn and I barely know each other any longer! 11:45:15 PM Wynn: Wynn throws her mace and shield at the ground towards Val and forces herself back to the rope. "Stop. Talking." 11:46:12 PM Valerian: Valerian picks up the shield, carrying it backwards and a bit awkwardly. 11:46:31 PM Canto: Janis going to let her walk back to the rope? 11:46:44 PM Valerian: Valerian stays between 'em. 11:46:54 PM Janis: Janis backs away, but keeps her flame blade out. 11:47:07 PM Canto: Okay, give me a strength roll, Wynn. 11:47:32 PM Wynn: (14) 11:48:03 PM Canto: YOu pull the spear out of the corpse! It comes free. The corpse vanishes! 11:48:30 PM Wynn: (how big is this spear? can I use it?) 11:48:41 PM Canto: Yeah, it's medium sized. 11:48:55 PM Valerian: ... well, solved that problem, anyway. 11:49:05 PM Canto: A portal opens in midair! Out comes Tarak, Allys, and Jhett. 11:49:33 PM Valerian: Valerian waves to them, clutching the shield awkwardly. 11:49:49 PM Canto: Jhett: You guys okay? 11:50:24 PM Janis: I have glowing eyes, A sword of fire in my hands, and Wynn, also has glowing eyes and a very sharp stick. 11:50:28 PM Janis: No, we're not ok. 11:50:30 PM Valerian: They were exposed to some demonblood in the water. Or devilblood. Fiend of some kind. 11:50:39 PM Valerian: It's not their fault. 11:50:51 PM Canto: Jhett: so just another day, then. 11:51:11 PM Valerian: Protection against evil might be good if either of you have it? 11:51:13 PM Wynn: (but yeah are we still affected after the thing vanished?) 11:51:41 PM Canto: It's a bit easier to hink clearer, but it's not totally gone. 11:51:51 PM Nilani: I've actually got that. Hold on. 11:52:02 PM Canto: That does help, actually. 11:52:17 PM Wynn: Wynn pulls the spear over and releases the rope. 11:52:49 PM Valerian: Valerian offers the shield to Wynn. 11:53:03 PM Nilani: Nilani casts Protection from Evil on Wynn, as she was the one who got aggressive first. 11:53:12 PM Canto: Allys casts it on JAnis. 11:53:16 PM Wynn: Wynn doesn't take it. 11:53:34 PM Janis: Janis visibly calms. 11:53:44 PM Canto: Wynn resists the spell? 11:53:53 PM Wynn: (no, doesn't take the shield) 11:53:57 PM Canto: Oh, okay. 11:54:19 PM Valerian: Valerian holds it for her, then! 11:55:11 PM Canto: And you guys go back to Nation! We'll leave it there, because I know it's late for most of you guys.